fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
F-Zero: GP Legend
Jetix(Coming Soon) TV Tokyo A+ |first_aired=October 7 2003 (Japan) — September 18 2004 (USA) |last_aired=''Cancelled'' |num_episodes=51 }} :For the video game of the same name see F-Zero: GP Legend (video game) is a reboot anime series based on Nintendo's F-Zero franchise. The anime airs on TV Tokyo in Japan. In North America, the anime, licensed by 4Kids Entertainment, aired for a short while on the FoxBox, now called 4Kids TV. The anime stars Rick Wheeler (Ryu Suzaku in the original Japanese version). Rick was frozen for 150 years after a fatal car accident. He is brought back to life by Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart, who work with a group of good racers who try to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. Characters ; / Rick Wheeler : The protagonist of the series. Rick was severely injured on an accident after encountering Zoda. He was revived 150 years later and joined the Elite Mobile Task Force. * First Appearance: Episode 1 (''Legendary Start!) ; : The strict leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force, Jody comes down hard on anyone who messes up the mission, including even Lucy when she wants to join the team. She wants Rick Wheeler to be on her team. It is revealed early in the series that she isn't entirely human due to an accident she and her brother were in years ago. ; : The star of most of the F-Zero games. He is shrouded in mystery. * First Appearance: Episode 2(Captain Falcon) ; : A ladies' man who starts off as a rival against Rick, but later becomes his friend, even getting him out of trouble when Rick screws up. * First Appearance: Episode 1 ; : Another female member of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She's young and very sweet, always trying to stay on everyone's good side. * First Appearance: Episode 2 ; : Robert Stewart was once a surgeon but became a racer after his father, Kevin Stewart, died. * First Appearance: Episode 1 ; / Dr. Clash : An engineer who wants to become an F-Zero racer. * First Appearance: Episode 1 ; : A space thief who has the motto "steal, but never kill." ; : A criminal who is brought back to life in the era this show takes place in by the Black Hand. He was the cause of Rick's accident 150 years ago. He doesn't appear to like Black Shadow or Miss Killer that much. Later in the series, Zoda is able to transform into a strong being known as "Hyper Zoda". * First Appearance: Episode 1 ; Black Shadow : One of the main villains of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. ; Luna Rydar (Miss Killer) : Black Shadow's right-hand woman who resembles Rick's old girlfriend. When she races, she usually always wins, one reason why Black Shadow values her. Zoda doesn't appear to like her. ; Deathborn : The main villain of the series. ; "Songstress" Kate Alan : A young diva who wants to be a racer. Zoda comes after her, forcing Rick and the others to try and protect her. She eventually escapes and goes for a joy ride only to encounter Zoda, but is saved by one of the members of the Elite Mobile Task Force. Her bitter attitude changes the next time she appears, even welcoming Rick when she sees him. * First Appearance: Episode 6 (Songstress Kate Allen!歌姫・ケイト アレン!!) Voice Cast *Frank Frankson - Rick Wheeler *Marc Thompson - Jack Levin *Eric Stuart - Draq *Dave Wills **Super Arrow **Captain Falcon *Sean Schemmel- Kc Announcer *Lisa Ortiz - Mrs. Arrow *Ted Lewis - Baba *Eric Stuart - Black Shadow *Dan Green - Narrator *Veronica Taylor - Jody Summers Music ; Opening Theme : "The Meaning of Truth" * Intro Version 1 (eps. 1-39) * Intro Version 2 (eps. 40-51)(the new version reveals Zoda's transformation as well as a link between Miss Killer and Haruka doing their introduction) ; Ending Theme : "Resolution" External links * Official Nintendo webpage * 4Kids TV's F-Zero webpage * TV Tokyo's F-Zero webpage * Nintendo Japan's F-Zero Falcon Densetsu webpage * Anime News Network (F-Zero Falcon Densetsu) Category:Animated series based on computer and video games Category:Action anime Category:Fox network shows Category:Science fiction anime GP Legend ja:F-ZERO ファルコン伝説